


erase his touch

by professortennant



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M, Marking, Mentions of Past Sexual Assault/Groping, Post-3.15, makeout, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: Post 3.15: Elizabeth can't sleep; not when all she can feel is Andrada's hands ghosting over her skin. She wakes Henry and asks him to help her forget.





	erase his touch

It didn’t matter that she had showered four times today or that she was home and safe and Henry was wrapped around her, snoring softly in her ear. It didn’t matter that she was thousands of miles away. 

Each time she closed her eyes, she felt Andrada’s hands ghosting over her body, felt her stomach clench in revulsion, felt that anger and disgust and fear bubble up in her throat.

She needed something else, someone else. Turning in Henry’s arms, she looked at her husband, still asleep. She traced her finger down the line of his nose and brushing over his lips. Her gentle touch stirred him and he peered at her from behind sleepy eyes.

“Babe?”

Wordlessly, she slid a leg between his and curled up closer to him, nuzzling into his neck and pressing gentle kisses to the soft skin she found there. His stubble scraped her skin and she knew exactly what she needed from him. 

“Henry, I need you.”

He tightened his hold on her, grinning wolfishly. “Weeknight sex? This is the kind of policy I can get behind.”

She curled her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, shaking her head, “No, I need you. I–,” she bit her lip, unsure how to ask him for what it was she wanted. 

Henry saw her glassy eyes and the smile fell from his face. He stroked her back, “Tell me what you need, sweetheart.”

She choked back a sob, the emotions of the week building and escaping beneath the quiet darkness of their bedroom. He was warm and willing and safe and Andrada couldn’t have this, couldn’t touch this. 

“I need you to kiss me. To mark me.” She looked up at him, uncertain. “I just want you on me. I need you to chase him away, get him off me. I-is that okay?”

Henry pressed a kiss to her forehead and then to the tip of her nose. “Of course it’s okay. Anything you need.”

With a gentle nudge, he pushed her back amongst the pillows, her hair fanning out behind her. He nuzzled her cheek and pressed a series of kisses to her temple and cheek and jaw before pulling away. “Beautiful.”

She sighed and carded her fingers through his hair, tugging him down. He slanted his mouth of hers and she surrendered beneath him: mouth opening and letting him in, his tongue sweeping over hers and stroking over the roof of her mouth. She moaned and hitched a leg over his hip, allowing him to settle against her. 

He broke away with one, two, three quick presses of his lips to hers. Elizabeth whimpered, needing him closer, not further away. He hushed her, brushing his nose against hers. “I’ll take care of you. Let me.”

Ducking his head, he set to work on the delicate skin of her neck. His teeth grazed over the junction where her neck and shoulder met before he lightly bit down, soothing the bite with broad strokes of his tongue. She keened at the sensation and her hands stroked over his back before settling into the fine strands of his hair, holding him to her. 

His hand slipped under her sleep shirt and stroked the expanse of skin he found there. This was what she wanted: Henry’s hands on her, Henry’s mouth on her. No one else. Only him. 

A few minutes later, Henry was pulling away, cheeks flushed and propped himself up on an elbow beside her. He reached out and pressed against the bright red patch on her neck and she hissed in pain and pleasure. It was only Henry’s mark on her, now. No trace of Andrada to be found.

“There’s a mark for you.”

Elizabeth sighed and pressed herself against him, murmuring her love and thanks over and over again. She mumbled into his shirt, “I’m gonna need to steal a scarf from Noodle tomorrow or all of D.C. is going to know the Secretary of State has a hickey.”

Henry pressed a kiss to the top of her head, smiling. “No complaints from me.”

She smacked his chest, rolling her eyes. Lifting her head up for a quick kiss, she snuggled back against him and gripped his hand tight. “I love you.”

He held her close to him, thanking every deity he knew that she was safe and whole and here in his arms. “I love you, too.”


End file.
